


How I spent my summers Mag 7

by fractured_sun



Category: Magnificent Seven
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractured_sun/pseuds/fractured_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by all the kids running around on their holidays, a look at how different characters spent their summers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vin ATF

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N Inspired by all the kids running around on their holidays, a look at how different characters spent their summers. This first chapter is Vin Tanner in the ATF universe_
> 
> * * *

_A/N Inspired by all the kids running around on their holidays, a look at how different characters spent their summers. This first chapter is Vin Tanner in the ATF universe_

* * *

Vin Tanner (ATF universe):

Aged 5- Vin hid under the desk in his Mama's room listening to her cough, his knees drawn up under his chin he would wait until she called for him and then he would come running to her and they would go to the park or to get an ice-cream. She would call for him if he just waited.

Aged 10 - Vin spent the summer holidays in the woods or at the reservation, quick to offer to help and even quicker to disappear before he became unwanted. Vin spent the summer anywhere his foster father was not.

Aged 14 - Vin learnt to shoot his newest foster father's rifle under the heat of the Texas summer sun and the wary eyes of his guardian who would offer a half smile of pride every time he hit his targets. Vin hit a lot of targets.

Aged 17- Vin spent his summer on the streets of Denver living day to day searching out food and shelter.

Aged 20- Vin spent this summer under fire and returning fire, watching men on both sides of a bloody conflict die under the unmerciful pounding of bullets.

Aged 25- Vin joined the ATF in August by September he had not 1 but 6 new brothers and they had one of the most impressive arrest rate in the history of the organisation.

Aged 27 - Vin spent his summer on holiday hiking in the mountains with Chris.


	2. Chris OW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chris in the old west._
> 
> * * *

_Chris in the old west._

* * *

Chris Larabee (old west)

Aged - 12 Chris spent his summer on his parents ranch getting underfoot and practicing shooting and riding.

Aged 19- Chris signed up to the union army and went off to war, anything to escape the boredom of home. He marched and he killed and he nearly died.

Aged 22- Chris went drinking, fighting, shooting and passing time with any woman he could charm. He broke heads and tables and left bullets in other men, and met an adventurous young lady called Ella

Aged 25- Chris tried to win the attentions of the Sarah Conelley, with jokes and smiles and rides in the countryside, all the while ducking the fists of her father.

Aged 27 - Chris spent the summer nights with his new wife, and the days he spent building their new home and laughing at the antics of his old friend Buck Wilmington.

Aged 29 - Chris watched his son take his first steps and listened to him speak his first words.

Aged 34 - Chris staggered in and out of bars fighting with anyone who tried to stop him from drinking himself into an early grave whilst Buck watched with sad eyes, until one day Buck wasn't there anymore.

Aged 36- Chris was called out 14 times, he survived. They didn’t.

Aged 37- Chris met the eyes of a bounty hunter across a dusty street and they went to rescue a man from being hung. The rest as they say is history.


End file.
